


Return

by amandabeicker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve no puede creerse su suerte cuando recupera el conocimiento y no se ha acabado todo para él... ¿qué ha pasado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/gifts).



> Escrito para la petición de [](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/profile)[**teniente_ross**](http://teniente-ross.livejournal.com/) por la celebración de los 15 años de _Resident Evil_. Publicado originalmente en la [petición de drabbles](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/3883.html?thread=14635#t14635) de [](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://umbrella-es.livejournal.com/)**umbrella_es**.

Steve no abre los ojos aún. No puede. Al principio, es como si tuviera los párpados pegados uno con otro y separarlos le costara toda la fuerza del mundo. Luego todo cambia, y la claridad baña sus sentidos. Entreabre los párpados y todo son formas borrosas. Niebla. Sombras de un lado a otro. Una cabeza indistinguible con coleta alta acercándose a él.

Es Claire, claro. No podría ser otra.

—Steve —susurra ella, volviéndose cada vez más nítida a sus ojos. Una mano se adelanta hacia su hombro. Le toca, y él vuelve a entrecerrar los ojos al sentir el cálido tacto.

Es él. Está vivo. _De verdad._

—¿Qué…? —empieza, con dificultad, y tiene la boca tan seca que la voz apenas le sale—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo…?

—No hables —pide ella, con su evidente tono de preocupación, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Y el cruce de miradas lo despierta todo; lo que pasó, lo cerca que han estado de perderse. Lo último que se dijeron: las últimas palabras que Steve creía que pronunciaría en su vida. Y entonces le asalta: no son las últimas. No era el final.

—¡Chris! ¡Está despierto!

Y antes de que pueda decirle algo a Claire, cualquiera de todas las cosas que se le pasan por la mente y que se muere por decirle, una sombra capta su atención, una figura en segundo plano en la que no había reparado hasta ahora.

—Hey —Chris se acerca, volviéndose nítido ante sus ojos cansados—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubieran pegado una paliza— La voz le sale ronca, extraña, como si no le perteneciera. Pero es la suya, y, a pesar de todo, Steve se da cuenta de que no se ha sentido tan bien en toda su vida.

—¡No le hagas hablar! —protesta Claire—. Está muy débil.

—No me extraña. ¿Cómo se deja alguien atrapar así? —Chris pone los ojos en blanco—. Si ves que alguien se te acerca demasiado en una situación así, CORRES, tío.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —bromea Steve.

Claire deja escapar un bufido de queja que Chris contrarresta esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que se cuela poco a poco por la comisura de sus labios.

—Os dejaré solos —anuncia y, antes de irse por la puerta, se detiene. Su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada—. UN minuto —matiza, con tono protector de hermano mayor—. Que no me entere yo.


End file.
